Madness
by waterwind
Summary: Tifa Lockheart is a tomboy girl? It’s a common knowledge. But what if she became coquettish if she got angry? That’s NEWS! Found out what Tifa is doing if she got angry.


Madness

Summary: Tifa Lockheart is a tomboy girl? It's a common knowledge. But what if she became coquettish if she got angry? That's NEWS! Found out what Tifa is doing if she got angry.

Author's note: well, I sometimes wonder if Tifa was in high school. So here is the story. I think Tifa or Cloud kind of out of character. Gomen…

Chapter 1 

_Okay! Let me introduce myself. My name is Tifa. Tifa Lockheart. I am an ordinary high-school girl. A REAL ordinary girl with no special ability to be proud of. Well, except I am a little bit tomboy but it's fine, isn't it? Being a tomboy I can have many friends both from girl and boy. I really am a happy girl. But, maybe because I don't thank God for my bless I am punished. Huh? What punishment? Okay. I tell you, but in one condition: You will never and ever tell anyone else because it is my biggest secret. If I am angry, I turn to be a really coquettish girl. When I got it? Well, I got it 2 years ago. How I got it? You really had many questions, eh? I got it when I broken up with my ex-boyfriend. He broken me up just because he liked a coquettish girl and I was too tomboy for him. It was strange, eh? Well, I couldn't think why. And the next day when I woke up, you know… _

_Back to the problem, I have many friends but there is a boy who refused to have a friend. So I can't do anything, right? What? I should've tried to talk to him? Well, for your information, I had tried hundred times and he kept rejected me. Uh oh, there he is._

"Good morning, Cloud." I greeted. He looked at me like I was a dung beetle and walked away without saying a thing. _You see that? He even didn't answer my greet. If I kept trying like that, my secret would be known! So I decided to stop. Besides, It doesn't kill me if I stopped._

"Good morning, Tifa!" shouted someone behind me. I turned over and saw a short black hair girl was jogging to me.

"Yuffie! You are as cheerful as ever, eh?"

"Good morning, Tifa-sama" said a junior when she walked passed me, smiling to me.

"Good morning" I replied and smiling as widely as hers.

"Hey you!" barked Yuffie. The junior turned her back. _Not again! Sorry? What she gonna do? She gonna kill the girl if I didn't stop now! _

"You little damn girl! H…how you could possibly greet MY Tifa without my permit!" wailed her.

The junior looked frightens.

"YUFFIE!" roared me. She stopped and turning her back as slow as she could.

"Tifa?" she said, knowing that she had made mistake.

"I've told you hundred time, I'm not YOUR Tifa! And you have no permission to forbid her for greeting me!" I shifted my sight to the junior.

"I'm so sorry for my friend attitude." I said to her. She nodded a bit and walked away as fast as she could. _Fuh…tired. Eh? Why didn't I change? Because I don't get angry. Why? Well, I am used with that._

We continued our walk to school with heavy air. Yuffie walked beside me, head down. I saw her and sighed.

"Yuffie, I am not angry with you" I said to cheer her up. She abruptly lifted her head up and from her expression I could see that she came to a great relief.

"Really, Tifa? You are not angry with me?" she asked.

"Yes. But if you did that again, I really get angry with you." I noticed that she paused and I stopped too then I turned my head over.

"Yuffie?" I asked. She said nothing but ran toward me and hugged me.

"Tifa! You are so kind!" she said, still hugging me. Hey! Hey! Why you cry?" I said, became panic when I saw her tear. She released her hug and wiped her tear than smiled.

"Let's go, Tifa!" she said as she ran forward. _One problem finished!_ And we resumed our walk.

"I really like you, Tifa!" she claimed.

"More than Vincent?" I asked. She thought that sentence carefully and answered.

"Almost the same."

"Almost the same? You are so cruel." I teased her.

"Eh? No, I mean…" she said, terrified. I laughed, truly enjoyed seeing my best friend perplexed. _Heh? What's my relationship between her? Only best friend. Don't worry, my link with her is not like what you think. I am normal, you know. _We reached our class. When I opened the door to reveal the class my eyes at once seek Cloud and found him sat at the corner by himself, sleeping. _Geez…why he always wants to be alone? Wait a minute! Why should I care about him? He's nothing to me. I love him, you said? No, it's impossible_

"Morning, Tifa. Morning, Yuffie." greeted Vincent as he walked through the door.

"Ah, yes, morning" I answered as I turned my head to him, a little bit surprised being woken up from my contemplation. I could saw that Yuffie was blushing. Then we took our seat in the third row and some girls approached to us-well, actually to me- _ugh! That girls came again!_

"Yuffie, I went to toilet" I said.

"Should I accompany you?" she offered

"er…No, thanks. I think I'll go by myself."

So I went to the toilet. _in fact, I don't want to go to toilet. Just to avoid those deafening girls_. I came back to class some minutes later and found that they had backed to their place.

"You are so long. What happened to you?"

"eh? nothing. Just have stomach problem" I lied. _She shouldn't know! Why? You want that morning accident happen again?_ Than I heard a snort from behind-hard enough because you can hear it clearly although the class was noisy- I turned over and realized that it was Cloud.

I stood up and walked toward him. _I was angry for he laughed at me. Oh no…I lose to my temper. I…_


End file.
